


To remember him

by CertifiedAngstWriter



Category: Torchwood
Genre: I suck at tags, Immortal Ianto, M/M, Oneshot, cute and also some angst I guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:00:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24797314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CertifiedAngstWriter/pseuds/CertifiedAngstWriter
Summary: This is basically a oneshot of immortal ianto
Relationships: Jack Harkness/Ianto Jones
Comments: 6
Kudos: 44





	To remember him

**Author's Note:**

> This is a thing where ianto died canonically but is actually immortal now... it just took him a while to wake up for his first time. Yes I am aware that some of the irl stuff might not line up well with the torchwood timeline but oh well haha

Ianto gasped as he was pulled away from the claws of death. Wait... had he survived? No ... he had died ... he knew that... the 456 they.... wait. He knew that type of gasp ... it was what happened when jack... no... surely not .... he couldn't be... could he? He thought back to all the times jack had saved his life, transferring energy to him through what he liked to jokingly call his 'kiss of life' or through blood transfusions when ianto lost a lot of blood after a nasty weevil encounter. Maybe? ... oh well, the reason didn't matter right now... what mattered was finding jack... how long had he been out... hours??... days?? He hauled himself off of the ground with a groan and glanced around at the bodies around him... a few had been cleared away only leaving empty numbered spaces behind so he estimated he had been here for about a day. He needed to get back to jack ... and Gwen of course... he needed to help. It was then that it caught his eye. Something familiar, in the corner of the room, forgotten in haste. Jack's laptop. He knew jack had been tracking the team from it via mobile devices so he always knew where they were if they needed help... maybe ianto could use it to find gwen and hopefully jack. He left the room, stumbling slightly as he got used to being alive again. He took the laptop bag with him and found a nearby alleyway where, hopefully, he would be hidden from passers by. He took a seat on a relatively clean looking price of ground as he started up the laptop. He knew jack's password... of course he did, he knew everything. The Welshman felt himself become intrigued as he clicked open jack's files. Ianto didn't snoop... not usually. But just this once he felt his eyes drawn to a particular file named 'to remember him'. Remember who? Who was so important in jack's life that he needed to remember them so desperately? Maybe it was that doctor of his. Without thinking ianto clicked... a video file opened up and he couldn't believe what he saw...

It was an edited video of every small snippet of the Welshman that jack had ever filmed on his phone. Every moment of ianto being silly or excited or just generally letting his walls down for jack. Ianto knew jack filmed him sometimes, he didn't mind. He assumed it was just all good fun... jack teasing him. He never thought that jack might be thinking ahead ... for when ianto was... gone. He clicked play.

The video began with a black screen and white writing.

" _To remember ianto jones by... when he's gone_ "

The words faded away as the first video began to play.

"Hey ianto What was it you just said" jack behind the camera shouted across the hub. "BROCCOLI IS ALIEN CAULIFLOWER!" Ianto shouted loudly back as he turned to look at jack in the video "wait" he called not quite as loudly "Are you filming me?! ... I'm gonna get you for that!!". The the recording stopped as ianto began to run across the hub causing jack to let out a squeak.

The next clip that showed was the concert jack took ianto too. It was the concert of a band ianto had wanted to see when he was a teenager. Jack filmed an ecstatic ianto who was jumping wildly screaming the words. "HAVING FUN??!!" Jack yelled over the music, ianto turned to look into the camera and jack's eyes "I LOVE YOU SO MUCH RIGHT NOW!" He shouted back with a grin.

The next clip made ianto giggle as he watched it play out. Jack filmed as he walked across the hub pointing the camera at ianto who seemed to be focused intently on a drawing of sorts. "Whatcha doing there yan?". Ianto looked up and held up the sheet of paper "I've created my own alien race ... they're called ... the ... ractonians" he told the camera seriously though his eyes sparkled with mirth. Jack giggled behind the camera "they look kinda like trees" he pointed out. Ianto nodded "yeah ...but they're really short they're like miniature trees". "How short are we talking?" Jack questioned. Ianto shrugged "like an inch", "an inch! wooooowww" jack laughed "what do they eat". "Trees" ianto informed him without a moments hesitation. The camera shook as jack laughed uncontrollably "so they're inch tall trees that eat... trees?". Ianto nodded, clearly trying not to laugh "yeah... they're... cannibalistic" he choked out as he finally gave in and began laughing with jack.

The video that followed was short and just consisted of ianto dancing to a song that was blaring from the autopsy bay. Ianto recognised this from back when tosh and Owen were alive. Owen always used to listen to music as he worked. Ianto in the video was grinning as he danced horribly to the booming music, freezing when Gwen entered the room looking thoroughly confused.

The next video was ianto dancing around the empty hub after a long days work performing 'Don't lose your head' from the musical six and jack recorded him. At the beginning of the song, Ianto spun around and noticed the phone in jack's hand. He changed the words from "1522 came straight to the uk" to "jack I swear to god stop recording me".

Ianto recognised the next clip as Christmas at his own flat. He was stood in the kitchen cooking the Christmas dinner for when rhiannon would arrive when jack entered the kitchen recording him as usual. Ianto jumped and spun around as jack began to sing "all I want for christmaaaasss iiiisss..." he stuck a bow on iantos forehead as he sang the last word "Yoooouuuuuu". Ianto laughed as he pulled the bow off "should I not have bought you all those presents then?" He teased.

The next video didn't even have dialogue it was just jack recording ianto as ianto laid on jack's bed trying to balance a biscuit on his nose. He soon gave in and ate the biscuit, smiling and swiping at the phone when he realised jack was recording him.

Ianto huffed a laugh as he watched the next clip. He recognised it as his little coffee rap. Jack turned the camera on ianto and shouted "A RAP ABOUT COFFEE!! GO!". "SHIT! Uhmmmm..." Ianto turned quickly looking startled for a second before he began to rap.

"All I want is a proper cup of coffee

Made in a proper copper coffee pot

I may be off my dot

But I want a cup of coffee in a proper coffee pot

Tin coffee pots and iron coffee pots

They're no good for me

If I can't have a proper cup of coffee

From a proper copper coffee pot

I'll have a cup of mother fucking tea!"

That clip ended with jack saying "beautiful ianto... that's art".

The next clip was a short clip of him and jack at a pride festival. He hadn't even realised jack was filming him as he started to ramble about the rainbow pancake he was eating. "I really like pancakes jack... yanno that and this ones rainbow and pretty I mean like... what more could a guy want". Jack laughed behind the camera "it's a pride pancake". Ianto looked up in confusion, mishearing jack "a proud pancake?? Can pancakes have feelings?? I feel bad for eating it now" he turned back the pancake "I'm sorry" he said earnestly too it as jack died of laughter behind the camera.

The following clip was short. "What did you buy now ianto?" Jack laughed as he filmed ianto opening a package. Ianto looked up sheepishly "it's a remote control car" he mumbled. Jack laughed "how old are you ianto", "twenty five..." ianto informed him smiling softly. "Exactly!" Jack exclaimed "your not five anymore baby" he laughed as ianto began to drive the car around in circles, trying to get used to the controls.

The last clip ianto recognised as just a week or so ago before all the 456 business. Jack pointed the phone at ianto as the welshman stared at three books. "What've you got there yan?". Ianto held up the three large books at the same time as best he could, "they're books about conspiracies about aliens.. I bought them from the bookshop". Behind the camera jack said you bought a book about aliens ... and whether they're real... when you work for torchwood?". Ianto nodded seriously "I wanted to see how accurate they were ... I needed three to get a fair test". Jack chuckled as he moved the camera to stop recording "you're mad, I love you" the captain muttered.

The screen faded back to black as white writing appeared back on the screen.

" _If I don't get time to add anymore videos to this... it means he's gone so... goodbye jones, ianto jones. I love you and I'll never forget you_ "

A tear dropped down Ianto's face as he closed the file. He really needed to find jack now and ... he stopped ... there was a noise behind him he was sure of it. Suddenly a voice spoke... a voice he knew all too well, "no... not him" the broken American voice choked out "what are you ... some sort of shape shifting alien using the image of him from the videos... be anyone... be Gwen ... but not him please not him". Ianto's raised his hands as he turned slowly, jack's gun clicking as a warning. "Don't shoot... jack ... it's really me" he told the man in a shaky voice. "You can't be him... he's dead" jack spat. Ianto stood slowly, not making any sudden movements. He didn't want to deal with the pain of dying again so soon even if he could just come back now. "Jack please ... I don't know what happened... I just woke up ... you have to believe me ... look the section of the hall where I was laid out before hadn't been cleared let me show you". Jack lowered his gun allowing himself to be led to the makeshift morgue. Sure enough there was a gap where Ianto's body should be. Jack was still sceptical "you could have taken over his body ... I can't trust you" he said sharply pulling a gun on ianto once again. Ianto took a breath "Javic Piotr Thane... born on the 42nd of March in 4892 in the boeshane peninsular you're not sure where your birthday falls in the 21st century because months and years are no where near the same now and you don't even know how old you are.... come on jack... if I was an alien in my body ... you know I wouldn't have access to such specific memories ... and you know you told me that information so I'm not reading your mind .... it's me I promise". Jack's face paled as his gun clattered to the floor. Ianto rushed forward to catch him, just in case jack feinted. "Ianto?" He murmured in a hoarse voice. "It's me babe I promise all me ... I woke up... how about that? ... might have been the blood transfusions or.." he trailed off as a gunshot sounded. Ianto crumpled in jack's arms falling to the floor, stone dead for the second time in two days. Gwen stood in the doorway staring sternly at a shocked looking sobbing jack, "Jack you can't have believed it was him I'm sorry but the ianto we knew is dead and-" she was cut off as ianto gasped loudly, being ripped back to the world of the living "Seriously gwen?!" He exclaimed as jack rushed back to his side. "It's true it's really true" the captain exclaimed hugging ianto closer than he ever had before. "I love you I love you so much" he exclaimed through tears... and he really meant it.

**Author's Note:**

> End of story A/N:  
> This is one of the longest oneshots I've ever written. I know other people have written way longer oneshots but for me this is a pretty long oneshot to have written haha.
> 
> I hope this was enjoyable and please let me know if I made any typos. I don't proof read my writing so like I said do let me know if there's any mistakes.


End file.
